fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Filly
Club Filly, also known by its full title Лошадки Filly, Филли, Magiki, коллекции (Latin: Loshadki Filly, Filli, Magiki, kollektsii), is an open group on the Russian social network VKontakteThe board has recently created a branch on another Russian social network, Odnoklassniki, but as the network is more tailored to smaller groups, it fully requires an account to see its content., which was created on 14th of March 2013 by Cruel_Devil, preceding the start of the English-language fandom. As a place for (mostly) older horse toy collectors, it directs a lot of focus towards Filly and Filly Funtasia, but are not exclusively about Filly, as it is also giving attention to My Little Pony, Bella Sara, the seemingly Italian brand Magiki, and pretty much everything that can be construed as horse stories, real or fictional. Should something be shouted in capital letters and emitting a sense of danger, it's usually just contest reminders. In the Russian Filly fandom The group maintains a pretty unique connection to the Russian Filly magazine, including the Club placing advertisements on the back of the magazine, the magazine arranging competitions through the Club Filly pages, and drawings and pictures of Filly characters by the group participants sometimes reaching the fan pages in the Russian magazine. The English-language fandom connections to BRB Internacional pale in comparison to this. In the English Filly fandom While it functions largely separately from the English-language Filly fandom, it is observed that Club Filly borrows the occasional picture and info snippet from Funtasia Daily, while conversely, a decent bit of new information seen on Club Filly often ends up on Fillychan a while later. Artwork and a fair few toy collection pictures also pop up on Club Filly from time to time, but they haven't yet been observed in art collections such as Funtasia Daily's Drawfilly posts or in the Filly DeviantArt communities. Starting in early January 2015, D.F. of Club Filly, and Exohasard of the Fillychan thread, have conversations about Filly on either party's request. This is rarely mentioned on Club Filly's public areas, while it has become increasingly often mentioned in the English-language fandom. Among the fruits that has grown from the talks is a permittance to use all of D.F.'s toy collection pictures on the Filly Wiki, wherever needed. Things to note There's free access to looking through the group on the desktop version of VK, but accessing it on a mobile phone requires a VK account and being a member of the group, which can be considered as everything from a mere subscription to a list of group posters. Taking this into consideration, it's difficult to determine whether the fact that the group have 1,262 members as of the 8th of February 2015 is impressive or not. The group have three contacts, which do the majority of the on-topic posts on the group's main page. They also have a message board in use. The discussions on Club Filly is conducted entirely in Russian; Google Translate works fairly well if you're simply reading the posts, but would be much less on your side should you attempt to use it to write Russian replies to them. Being able to understand the Cyrillic alphabet is also advantageous, even if just to comprehend loanwords and names. The Club has a rule, in which questions that are wondering about something, has to be asked on their message board. Asking it as a new post on Club Filly's front page stream would get your post deleted, and statements has declared it as being a bannable offense. As long as it isn't a question, it's fair play, which allows whichever Club Filly member to post horse content or to praise the Club. Notes Links Club Filly VK page Category:Fan sites